spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Projet:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Jeżeli administracja wikii nie życzy sobie zgłaszania jej do konkursu, ma prawo zgłosić to tutaj, dodając linka do dyskusji, w której zostało to ustalone. Kandydatury takich wikii będą od następnego głosowania każdorazowo wycofywane. Wykreślenia z listy może dokonać administrator w każdej chwili. # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 9.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| =1|Nowe głosowanie rozpocznie się .|Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca.}} | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Śródziemie Wiki Wiki, która pomoże Ci się przenieść w świat Tolkiena. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 11:15, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Astor1914 (dyskusja) 11:15, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) # Angry Birds (dyskusja) 11:15, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:06, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Raporty posprzątane, artykuły niezłe stylistycznie, skórka miła dla oka. To mi się podoba. #Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład 12:12, maj 1, 2013 (UTC)Wikia godna uwagi. Polecam :D #Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 12:22, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) # —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 12:48, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Z powodu ludzi powyżej i poniżej (dyskusja) nie mam pomysłu na uzasadnienie ;) # sandy97(my talk page) 13:25, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Wygląd bardzo zachęcający (także na MonoBooku), dobre formatowanie artykułów i porządek w raportach - oczywiście że na tak :) # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 13:40, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak inni # Umarlak (dyskusja) 14:24, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:25, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) Głos trochę na kredyt (dyskusja), ale wierzę, że trochę nad tym popracujecie. ;) # Rozgadany (talk) 08:37, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) Wszystko jest git. # Liduh (dyskusja) 09:15, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) # 09:21, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 09:34, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) nie mam się do czego przyczepić # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 17:22, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) #: Pio387 (dyskusja) 17:30, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. 'Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:51, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) # Ankelime 10:05, maj 6, 2013 (UTC) Raporty ogarnięte (albo w trakcie ogarniania), arty nie są doskonałe, ale idzie ku dobremu, na wiki się coś dzieje, a z tego towarzystwa ta kandydatura wygląda najlepiej. # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 15:33, maj 6, 2013 (UTC) Jw. 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :Mam w sumie tylko jedną wątpliwość. Na 694 artykuły 449 ma 1000 bajtów lub mniej - to około 2/3, czyli bardzo dużo. Część z nich to kalendarium i to można przeboleć - ale niestety nie wszystkie. Chciałbym, żebyście skupili się na tych stronach. Przy okazji może znajdziecie jakieś miejsca, w których można zalinkować do tych 59 stron. ;) Pozostałe raporty wyglądają okej, podobnie artykuły - jedynym mankamentem jest ta nieszczęsna długość. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 11:28, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Rozmawiałem na ten temat z innymi użytkownikami, jak również zajęliśmy się tymi stronami. Jednak żeby dokładniej zrozumieć, dlaczego są to tak krótkie artykuły i jest 59 porzuconych stron, trzeba się zagłębić w temat. Większość artykułów jest krótka, ponieważ w dziełach Tolkiena nie ma na ich temat dużo informacji, a są tylko wspomniane, więc ciężko napisać na ich temat dużo informacji. Co do porzuconych stron, z nimi jest podobnie. W dziełach Tolkiena jest o nich naprawdę mało informacji i dlatego bardzo ciężko je dopasować. Jest tam też kilka nowych artykułów, do których niedługo stworzymy przekierowania. Podsumowując, ciężko będzie coś z tym zrobić i może to zająć trochę czasu, ale postaram się to uporządkować. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 11:44, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Co takiego trudnego w porzuconych stronach? Pierwsza od góry: Aldburg. Osada w Rohanie. Więc w Rohanie daje się listę osad, które tam są, w tym Aldburg ;) Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 10:29, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) :::: :::::Mówiąc ciężko, miałem na myśli, że uporządkowanie wszystkich artykułów zajmie trochę pracy, a tym samym czasu. W wielu przypadkach aby stworzyć taki link, trzeba będzie przebudować mocno przebudować artykuły, zebrać wiele informacji (np. zebrać informacje o wszystkich miastach Rohanu, a to może zająć trochę czasu), czy nawet stworzyć artykuły. Jednak jak już wspomniałem postaram się to wszystko jak najszybciej uporządkować. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce, jak już to uporządkujemy, będziesz usytasyfakcjonowany. Myślę, że przy jutrzejszej aktualizacji pamięci podręcznej będzie ich już o połowę mniej. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 11:30, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ja mam się do czego przyczepić. Drażni mnie brak infobksów. Oprawa graficzna, ładna, bałagnu w raportach nie zauważyłem, więc wstrzymam się od głosu. Diode24q (dyskusja) 11:21, maj 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::Infoboxy mamy ale nie we wszystkich artykułach. Stosujemy je głównie w książkach, filmach i grach, a zaczynamy wprowadzać do postaci. Myślę, że w najbliższym czasie wprowadzimy ich na tyle dużo abyś czuł się zadowolony. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 12:03, maj 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::: PTD Wiki Wikia o przygodach Trzech Detektywów. Ostatniego razu nie było tak źle, więc warto spróbować. Nie pogardzę za krytykę, której ostatnio było dosyć mało. ._. Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 15:39, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 15:52, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) A co mi tam szkodzi :) # —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 17:43, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Wcześniej byłem za i nie widze przeciwwskazań, by nie być teraz # Czytałem kiedyś ten cykl i byłem wtedy pod wrażeniem! A wiki OK-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 17:54, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) # — Mighty Patapon 18:24, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) brawo Buzzek, spisałeś się! # Angry Birds (dyskusja) 18:27, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Jestem na tak jak wcześniej :). # Rozgadany (talk) 08:42, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) Wszystko jest git. Ale mam jedno, ale. Na skórce Oasis strona główna jest trochę nieczytelna z powodu reklamy wchodzącej na kolumny. Jeśli to poprawicie można to wyreślić :) # 09:30, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) # Umarlak (dyskusja) 19:56, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:04, maj 5, 2013 (UTC) Widzę, ile pracy to od Ciebie wymaga. # 11:09, maj 6, 2013 (CEST) Głos na kredyt, to do naprawy, pododawajcie troszkę grafik do artykułów, bo prezentują się trochę surowo i poprawcie szablon GFDL, bo jest w nim martwy link. # Liduh (dyskusja) 15:04, maj 7, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :Mnie też denerwuje ta reklama, ale postanowiłem z nią nic nie robić, bo tylko przesuwa całą resztę niżej i zbytnio nie niszczy wyglądu. Ale skoro tak uważasz Rozgadany, to mógłbym to miejsce koło reklamy jakoś uzupełnić. Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 10:02, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) : Przy okazji, jeśli mówimy o stronie głównej, to jest na niej linkowane. A "lista administratorów" nie została uzupełniona od czasu powstania wiki. ;) Wypadałoby to zrobić. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:04, maj 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Mój błąd :) Już poprawione Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 13:35, maj 5, 2013 (UTC) :Szaszłyk, poprawiłem kategorię i link w GFDL, jednak z grafikami może być problem. Bądź co bądź, Trzej Detektywi to seria książek, nie ma tam zbytnio zdjęć czy rysunków. Robię co mogę ze zdjęciami, ale nie dam rady wszędzie ich dodawać. Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 09:47, maj 6, 2013 (UTC) Kiełbasa Wiki Kiełbasa Wiki to humorystyczna encyklopedia o kiełbasie i rzeczach z nią związanych. Liczymy na głosy na tak,a w przypadku głosów na nie niech powodem nie będzie tematyka (albowiem istnieje Sausage Wiki i ma się całkiem dobrze). http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 15:48, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 15:49, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) # Angry Birds (dyskusja) 15:50, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) # Rzymianin (dyskusja) 15:52, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) - Mocny humor, dobra nawigacja, świetny temat, dobrze zgrana ekipa. # 17:15, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) #: —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 17:43, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Na każdej wiki trza trochę humoru :D Głosik troszkę na kredyt, ale to już w dyskusji ;) Skreślam. —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 11:43, maj 3, 2013 (UTC) # Antox08 Śmieszna, fajna. Spodobała mi sie od razu ;). # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:52, maj 6, 2013 (UTC) Po naprawieniu kategorii nie mam większych zastrzeżeń. Owszem, są jeszcze pewne niedociągnięcia, ale generalnie wikia jest uporządkowana. No i zabawna ;-) # Liduh (dyskusja) 15:04, maj 7, 2013 (UTC) # Zbar (dla ciebie Pan Zbar) (your text world) 17:30, maj 7, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:55, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Tematyka. O ile Sausage Wiki traktuje temat poważnie, o tyle patrząc na takie artykuły, w Waszym przypadku śmiem w to wątpić. #: Dyskusja przeniesiona niżej. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:06, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) #Jak wyżej Myslec napisał — Mighty Patapon 16:29, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) #:"Myslec" pisze się z wielkiej litery... —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 17:43, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) #:Napisałem z małej? Ah! To sorry nie zauważyłem... — Mighty Patapon 20:07, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) #Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 18:10, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) - Jak wyżej. PS - nie chciałbym, aby wiki o takiej tematyce była wikią miesiąca. # sandy97(my talk page) 18:49, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Powyżej (i poniżej) wszystko zostało już napisane. # [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Woj']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Wojtexxx7|'tex']][[Specjalna:Wkład/Wojtexxx7|'xx7']] 18:54, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Proszę... niektóre artykuły wołają o pomstę do nieba, nie mówiąc już ogólnie o tematyce tej Wiki. # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 19:15, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) # Umarlak (dyskusja) 19:30, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) #: Pio387 (dyskusja) 17:34, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) Ehh... trzeba to coś komentować ? Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:51, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) # —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 11:43, maj 3, 2013 (UTC) Mimo poprawienia tego, co zaznaczyłem w dyskusji, to (pomimo tego, że na każdej wiki trza trochę humoru :D) Tu troszkę humor za daleko poszedł (chodzi mi głównie o wpisy i komentarze na blogu, forum) # Diode24q (dyskusja) 10:23, maj 5, 2013 (UTC) wiki o kiełabasie? Ta strona to jeden wielki żart, popieram kolegów wyżej. #: A mógłbyś powiedzieć co jest niewłaściwego/dziwnego w kiełbasie że "ta strona to jeden wilki żart"? http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 10:28, maj 5, 2013 (UTC) # Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład 17:36, maj 5, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej :( # 10:57, maj 6, 2013 (CEST) Wiki o tematyce humorystycznej? Spoko, nie mam nic przeciwko, ale pod warunkiem, że artykuły są śmieszne. Tu niestety ten warunek nie jest spełniony. Inna sprawa, że z tej tematyki ciężko wyciągnąć coś mocnego. #: Mi też nie pasuje Silent K Talk 17:19, maj 7, 2013 (UTC) Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:24, maj 7, 2013 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: ;Dyskusja spod głosu przeciw Mysleca :to coś jest wytworem naszego przyjaciela lancebalance i już zostało usunięte. http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 15:57, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) :: W takim razie wytłumacz mi jeszcze tę i tę kategorię, artykuły w nich zawarte oraz tę stronę. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:59, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) :::dla śmiechu zrobione. a kategorie te są potrzebne. się czepiasz tylko zamiast wychwalać kiełbasę! Fragment niemerytoryczny Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:06, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 16:02, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) :::: Do tego dążę. Więc jakiekolwiek porównania do angielskiej wiki - robionej na poważnie - są zupełnie nietrafione. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:06, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::Chodziło mi o tematykę kiełbasy, ale niech ci będzie... http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 16:08, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) :Jak wyżej napisałem, wyjaśniam czemu głos na kredyt :*Boxy po prawej - w "Ostatnia aktywność na wiki" w czwartym wpisie napis "stworzony przez Painto maniak 1 godzinę temu" jestem w stanie przeczytać bez zaznaczania tylko "stworzony przez Painto " :*Interfejs - te loga jakoś do mnie nie przemawiają... Poza tym... Szablony licencji i Szablon:Nagłówek nie powinny zbrązowieć? Tak by spójność zachować... —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 17:43, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) ::*Wkurzająca kiełbaska została usunięta z tego modułu. ::*O loga poprosiłem już na projektowaniu wiki. Skoro nie przemawiają możesz zrobić takie, które przemawiają :). http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 18:14, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) :Samej tematyki się nie czepiam, gdyż nie mam nic przeciwko humorystycznym stronom, a ta miejscami jest naprawdę zabawna ;-) Na pochwałę zasługuje względny porządek w raportach i dopracowana skórka. Nie do końca podoba mi się natomiast sposób kategoryzacji stron. Dwie kategorie zawierające to samo (mówię tu o kategoriach ''żywność'' i ''jedzenie'') to zwykłe zaśmiecanie strony. Hasło marihuana jest skategoryzowane bez sensu - w obecnej sytuacji powinno znajdować się ono tylko w kategorii zioła, gdyż zioła lecznicze to zbędna podkategoria kategorii zawierającej jeden element, a wrzucenie hasła do kategorii żywnościowych uważam za jakąś pomyłkę. Można by też wydzielić rodzaje kiełbas do osobnej kategorii, gdyż jest ich sporo i niepotrzebnie mieszają się z innymi potrawami. No i macie kilka brakujących kategorii. Jeśli kategoryzacja ulegnie znacznej poprawie, mogę zagłosować na tak. Na razie się wstrzymuję. :Ponadto mam prośbę do osób, które wytknęły, że humor zaszedł zbyt daleko, czy też treści wołają o pomstę. Czy moglibyście podać dokładnie, o jakie hasła Wam chodzi? Osobiście nie znalazłem na tej stronie niczego chamskiego, obraźliwego lub nieprzyzwoitego, a na tym punkcie jestem dość wyczulony ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:38, maj 3, 2013 (UTC) ::*Kategoria Żwyność została usunięta. ::*Zioła lecznicze też ::*Co do kategorii, przecież jest już Kategoria kiełbasa ::*Mógłbyś powiedzieć jakich kategorii brakuje? ::*Też mnie zastanawia o co im chodzi. Jeśli wśród tych haseł jest to, to czy to to chyba się popłaczę ze śmiechu... http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 13:13, maj 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Brakuje tego, co jest w tym raporcie (zwłaszcza napoje by się przydały). Z tym też by wypadało zrobić porządek (zwłaszcza, że ta pierwsza kategoria jest pusta). A hasła o kiełbasach osobiście powywalałbym z kategorii jedzenie - wystarczy, że są one we wspomnianej kategorii kiełbasa (w jedzeniu niech zostaną tylko potrawy innego typu). Aha, dodajcie też licencje do tych kilku nieopisanych plików (jest ich raptem sześć, ale po co mają śmiecić). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:32, maj 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Pierwsza kategoria była pozostałością po kategoriach hot doga, które zostały z niego dawno usunięte. A to co pisałeś to już zrobione zostało :) http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 13:50, maj 3, 2013 (UTC) :Na serio? Głosujecie przeciw tylko dlatego, że jest o kiełbasie? Zostawiam bez komentarza... http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 17:47, maj 5, 2013 (UTC) Patapedia Patapedia, zgłaszam ją ponownie ponieważ z około trzy razy większą ilością stron na temat serii gier patapon ma spore szanse ;D. Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł ze względu na raporty, zgłaszam i tak, jestem tego pewien! — Mighty Patapon 18:12, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: :Rzymianin (dyskusja) 15:51, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) - Mocny humor, dobra nawigacja, ciekawy temat. Głos nieoddany przez samego użytkownika. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:16, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) # Angry Birds (dyskusja) 18:14, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) bardzo fajna Wiki !. # Matek678-Miłośnik Herbaty (dyskusja) 18:24, maj 1, 2013 (UTC)Kocham tą wiki! Jak można mieć jej coś za złe? # Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 18:25, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Ładna, przejrzysta wikia. # — Mighty Patapon 18:34, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Chyba tak można co nie? #: NewCezar, kuzyn Żarcioczułka i król Herbatki (Rozmowa) 18:38, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Doskonała wiki! W sam raz na wikię miesiąca! Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:52, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) #: Szmacianka Kanoxp (dyskusja) 18:40, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) To jest mua! Wspaniała wikia moim zdaniem. Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:52, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) #http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 08:20, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:16, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) No właśnie, raporty. Drzewo kategorii całkowicie leży, a wiele plików nie ma licencji i zastosowania. # Astor1914 (dyskusja) 09:01, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) Bałagan w raportach. # 00:31, maj 3, 2013 (CEST) Życzyłem powodzenia ostatnim razem, z artykułami ilościowo poszło do przodu, ale Armia Czerwona nadal stacjonuje w raportach :P. # —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 11:43, maj 3, 2013 (UTC) Jw. # Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład 17:36, maj 5, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. #: Nie ma kategorii Silent K Talk 13:37, maj 8, 2013 (UTC) Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:25, maj 8, 2013 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :Yyy, czemu w gotowym zgłoszeniu wiki jest od razu podpis Rzymianina? — Mighty Patapon 18:16, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) :mnie też to dziwi Angry Birds (dyskusja) 18:17, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Ze względu na tę edycję. Rzymianin wpisał się w szablonie. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:19, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Książkopedia Szybko rozwijająca się wiki o książkach. Najlepsza polska wikia o książkach. Nie mamy jeszcze licencjii do wszystkich plików, ale postaramy się to w szybkim czasie naprawić Michnar (dyskusja) 09:31, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) Już mamy licencje plików. Michnar (dyskusja) 10:36, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Michnar (dyskusja) 09:31, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) #Rozgadany (talk) 09:33, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) #Angry Birds (dyskusja) 16:10, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) #Liduh (dyskusja) 18:33, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) W końcu inna tematyka niż gry i anime. Jako, że wiki jest mała licencje i kategorie są tylko niewielką formalnością, którą mam nadzieję niedługo odrobicie :) #Zbar (dla ciebie Pan Zbar) (your text world) 17:32, maj 7, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Astor1914 (dyskusja) 09:48, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) Ponad dwie trzecie plików jest skategoryzowanych i sporo potrzebnych kategorii, jak już wspomniałeś sporo plików bez licencji. Ale sposób na reklamę dobry. :P # 00:34, maj 3, 2013 (CEST) Nastawienie Brazylijczyków: „Nie mamy jeszcze stadionów, ale mimo to jesteśmy gotowi do Mundialu”. Raporty, podstawa oceny projektu, leżą. # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 09:15, maj 5, 2013 (UTC) Może i macie już licencje ale pliki są nieskategoryzowane! 20px Dyskusja: :Podpowiem do kategorii - zedytujcie szablony licencji i dadajcie kategorie przez tag —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 13:02, maj 6, 2013 (UTC) :Drzewo kategorii na ten moment leży. Ale ponieważ po ogarnięciu tego nie będzie źle, a jest jeszcze dużo czasu, na razie się wstrzymuję. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:34, maj 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Piteeek, zrobione. Rozgadany (talk) 13:18, maj 8, 2013 (UTC) Risenpedia Wikia o grze Risen. Ta tematyka jest mało popularna, a encyklopedia ma małe szanse na tytuł, ale z pokorą i uwagą wysłucham uwag i porad. Diode24q (dyskusja) 19:44, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Angry Birds (dyskusja) 07:22, maj 5, 2013 (UTC) # Liduh (dyskusja) 09:09, maj 5, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :Na szybko: :*Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów - nie łatwiej utworzyć i dodawać Szablon:Stub, dodający wspomnianą kat.? Taki szablon jest napewno lepiej widoczny niż kat. :*Artykuły bez linków (10), Nieużywane (po kolei 21, 9, 94) - do kategorii Grafiki można dać poszczególne licencje, Nieskategoryzowanie (znowu po kolei 2, 12, 0, 2) i potrzebne kategorie (19) :* Istny brak monobooka - chociażby pobazować na Gothicpedii ;) :Miłego poprawiania, bo to niewiele (w raporcie wisi jedna kategoria, ale na IPku - vide mój profil - poprawiłem) ;) —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 20:02, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) Brak loga w monobooku, brak źródła i autora, brak kategorii. Poprawcie to na początek, wtedy zagłosuję. 11:18, maj 6, 2013 (CEST) mi się podoba na Oasisie wygląda bardzo podobnie jak Gothicpedia Angry Birds (dyskusja) 15:45, maj 6, 2013 (UTC) lego star wars fanon Wiki (anulowane) Zgłoszenie anulowane - wiki ma tylko 8 artykułów. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 10:03, maj 5, 2013 (UTC) Lego star wars fanon Wiki do Wiki o Fanonie lego star wars wymyślasz tam minifigurki lego star wars i zestawy.WojtekNinja 20px Głosy na tak: # Lego man 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :link by się przydał... http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 09:58, maj 5, 2013 (UTC) Jak i Daxter wiki (anulowane) Zgłoszenie anulowane - wiki ma tylko 1 artykuł. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 10:04, maj 5, 2013 (UTC) Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. Wf2002 (dyskusja) 10:00, maj 5, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :tu też by się przydał link... (jeśli chodzi o tę wiki to tam nie ma absolutnie nic) http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 10:04, maj 5, 2013 (UTC) Pingwiny z Madagaskaru fanfakty wiki Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. Szenzii (dyskusja) 18:04, maj 6, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Angry Birds (dyskusja) 18:05, maj 6, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # — Mighty Patapon 18:20, maj 6, 2013 (UTC) Raporty są w okropnym stanie, ponad 50 nieskategoryzowanych, słabo z wami. Może i od ostatniego zgłoszenia projekt urósł w siłę i macie ze 220 stron, ale zależałoby mi zbyście troszkę pozmieniali w raportach, cała masa potrzebnych kategorii, nie do końca wiem jak połączyć strony linkami na fanonie zwracając uwagę na to że każda fikcja jest inna. Sporo stron jest bardzo krótkich. Poza tym skórka przeszkadza w czytaniu treści. Jak ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś uwagi niech je napisze. # http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 18:28, maj 6, 2013 (UTC) Jw. # Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 18:49, maj 6, 2013 (UTC) Głównie, przekonały mnie takie strony jak to czy to. One powinny znajdować się co najwyżej w blogach, a przynajmniej zostać skasowane. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:03, maj 6, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. # Irozuzu Pogadajmy! Mój wkład 19:34, maj 6, 2013 (UTC) Jw. # —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 19:38, maj 6, 2013 (UTC) Jw. # Rozgadany (talk) 14:38, maj 7, 2013 (UTC) Jw. # 08:22, maj 8, 2013 (CEST) Nie. 20px Dyskusja: :Póki co, wszedłem tylko na stronę główną i nie podobają mi się już dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, tło. To ostatnie miejsce, na którym powinny pojawić się takie rysunki. Po drugie zajrzałem w "Współpracę" na strone główną, masa tam błędów, cztery znaki zapytania/wykrzykniki koło siebie, brak ładu, masa powtórzeń itd. W skrócie, nie podoba mi się. Póki jeszcze nie obejrzę całkiem wiki, wstrzymam się od głosu. Poza tym, osoba która zgłosiła wikię nie jest zbyt zaangażowana, bo link w nagłówku był zły i uzasadnienie puste. Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 18:37, maj 6, 2013 (UTC)